That's What I'll Have
by don't fight it
Summary: When I was eighteen, I met a beautiful girl. She was my imprint, my one true love, my soul mate. She taught me lessons every day. This is the story of how we met, our time together, and of the lessons she taught me. An Embry imprint story. OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Written in Embry's POV. SM owns. Please review.**

**Prologue**

When I was seventeen, I met a beautiful girl. She was my imprint, my one true love, my soul mate.

She taught me lessons every day. This is the story of how we met, our time together, and of the lessons she taught me.

They were the most valuable lessons I ever learned. More important than the ones I learned in school.

Maybe the were important to me because it was her that taught me.

Probably. These lessons were about little things.

But little things can make all the difference.

**AN: Please Review, and read my other stories.**


	2. Lesson 1: Go Slow

**AN: Please review, SM owns.**

**Lesson One: Go slow.**

It was sunny. Sunny. Sunny.

It was unusual for La Push to be sunny. Even in summer, like it was now.

I was out running. As a wolf, of course. It was faster that way. I liked the speed that I could go to when I was a wolf, even though I wasn't as fast as some of my brothers. As I pounded along, I smelled human. I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't let a human see me. Not unless they were in danger. This human wasn't in danger. I could hear her. I knew it was a girl from the smell. She smelled like daisies, and sunshine. Sunny. She smelled sunny.

Her name was Sunny. She told me. I phased into my human form and looked through the trees. The girl that smelled like sunshine was sitting at the base of a wide tree, that's branches spread wide. The girl was beautiful, and I was drawn to her. She had long, dirty blonde hair, which fell messily around her face. She had tanned skin, and a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked like she spent a lot of time in the sun. I wondered where she had come from. I wanted to know everything about her. I knew at once that I had imprinted on her. But I didn't know how to approach her. She looked so peaceful leaning on the big tree, her long legs stretched out in front of her.

She looked completely at ease. Her eyes were closed, and spots of sunlight hit her skin, through the gaps in the leaves above. I stayed in the bushes. I didn't want to interrupt her daydream, but at the same time, I did. I wanted to speak to her. To hear her voice.

"Hello." She said. Her voice sounded like nothing I had ever heard before. So clear. But how did she know I was here, watching her.

"I can hear you," She said, her eyes still closed, "Come here."

I stepped out from behind the trees. Her eyes fluttered open. They were the most brilliant shade of green that I have ever seen. As green as the trees that surrounded my home.

"Tell me your name." She said. She didn't sound scared at all. Any normal person would be if they were approached, while they were alone in a clearing. She wasn't normal though, she was special.

"It's Embry." I said.

"My name's Sunny."

It was silent for a moment. I thought over the piece of information that she had just told me. Her name was Sunny. She smelled like sunshine.

"What are you doing here, Sunny? Do your parent's know that you out here alone in the woods?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that she was safe.

"No-one will hurt me," She said, "If that's what you're worried about."

"Does anyone know where you are?"

"You do."

"Anyone else?"

"The animals do. I came to see the animals. I like it here." She said.

"Where are you from?"

"I come from everywhere. I move around. With my family. I'm in the circus, you know."

She came from everywhere. No one place could claim her.

This girl was too much. She was so...

There were no words for her. She was indescribable.

From the few minutes I had spent with her, she had told me so much. So honestly, so trustingly.

"How old are you, Sunny?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow. You've had a whole year more time here than me."

"Huh?"

"You've been on Earth a whole year more than me. A year is a long time. A lot happens in a year."

I was amazed at how much she took from this tiny piece of information. She was beginning to make me nervous. As much as I didn't want to leave her, I decided I should. I had to get back to the pack.

"I should go." I said, making to leave.

"Why are you going so soon? Why are you leaving so quickly?" She asked.

"I have to be somewhere."

"You don't _have_ to be anywhere. You choose to be somewhere. Right now, you've chosen to be here."

"I'm in a rush. I was meant to be back home a while ago." I said, again, amazed by the words that came from her lips.

"You shouldn't rush. Go slow. You've got a long time left here, Embry, but it will go quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"You're eighteen years old. You've got a long time left. But it will go quickly. Think of how quickly the eighteen years that you've already had have gone."

"I still have to go."

"Come back tomorrow."

That was all she said to me that day, then she closed her eyes and went back to her daydreams. I stood there for a moment, watching her. Then, when I was sure she wasn't going to open her eyes and tell me something else amazing, I turned and left.

_Don't rush_. Those words have stayed with me forever. _Go slow_.

**AN: Please review. Check out my other stories, Get Some Grace and Sweetest Downfall.**


	3. Lesson 2: You Can Understand Anything

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Two: You can understand anything.**

I went back to see Sunny the next day, just like she told me. This time, she didn't sit, eyes closed, daydreaming under the tree. Today, she sat in the tree. A bird was sitting on a branch next to her. Neither one of them was scared. The bird chirped. Sunny nodded her head and smiled, like she understood exactly what the bord was saying.

"Sunny." I called. Her eyes stayed on the bird.

"Hello, Embry." She said.

"You told me to come back today."

"I did." She looked away from the bird and over to me. The bird flew away, like the only thing holding it there had been Sunny's gaze. She didn't look bothered.

"Were you talking to that bird?" I asked.

"I wasn't talking to it. But I can understand it."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing here, Embry?" She asked.

"Uh, you told me to come back today."

"I know I did. But what did you come for?"

"Um, to see you, I guess." I said slowly.

"Ahah!"

"What?"

"I knew you came to see me."

"Huh?"

"Of course, I can understand why," She chattered, "You were curious."

"I was?"

"You thought I was weird yesterday, didn't you? You came back today to see what I would be doing."

"Well, the talking to the bird thing was pretty weird." I admitted.

"I told you I wasn't talking to it." She said.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I can understand it, Embry. Not talk to it."

"What's the difference between talking to a bird and understanding one?" I asked, getting impatient with all her cryptic statements.

"I can't speak bird can I? No. But I can try to understand what it's trying to tell me. You just have to look for the signs."

"Right."

"You don't understand do you?"

"Not really."

"Then look for the signs." She said.

I was silent, while I tried to do what she told me. I thought back to when she was with the bird.

"You weren't talking to it. But you nodded when it said something." I said after a while.

"Yes. But it sounded sad. I could understand that the bird was sad, Embry. You see? The way it moved it's head. It's eyes."

I stared at her. How could she be so perceptive?

"I can understand you too. You're confused, but you're trying to understand what I'm talking about."

I nodded. She climbed gracefully down from the tree.

"Now let's try it with you and me. I'll do something, and you try to understand."

I nodded again. She took a step back, and then bent a little around her stomach. She put her hand around her waist.

"You feel sick?" I asked. She threw her hands up in the air.

"You've got it!" She cried delightedly.

I laughed at her excitement, "Give me another one." I said.

She slumped her shoulders and let her tongue loll out of her mouth. Her eyes began to roll back.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes!" She ran over to me, grabbed my hands and skipped in a circle with me. I laughed at her.

"You knew!" She said, "You can understand anything!"

_You knew._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _You can understand anything._

**AN: Please review. And read my other stories.**


	4. Lesson 3: Friends Are Family

**AN: Please Review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Three: Friends are family.**

My pack knew about Sunny. They can tell when you imprint. You think about them all the time. You want to see them all the time. I went the clearing everyday for the rest of the week to spend time with Sunny. Every time, she would provide me with one of her amazing insights, and every time she did it, she made me want to be with her more and more. I had never met someone so interesting or amazing.

The pack wanted to meet her, and so one week after I had met her, I asked her to visit them with me.

"My friends would love to meet you, Sunny." I said, as we lay on the soft grass of the clearing. Every time I had met with Sunny it had been in the same clearing. It was beautiful.

"Would they?"

"Of course." I said.

"Will you come to meet my family, if I meet yours?"

"I'm just taking you to meet my friends. We don't have to meet my family yet."

"It's all the same. You're friends are family. You all care about each other; you all love each other. Just like your family." She said.

"Most families."

"You're right. Not everyone has a happy family. That's sad."

"Come on." I said, pulling her up, "I want you to meet them."

We walked to Sam and Emily's. I hadn't brought my car, because I had come in wolf form, and I knew that she wouldn't have one. When she saw the house, she stopped in her tracks, and her eyes lit up.

"It's a very nice house." She said.

"Come on, let's go inside. Emily's going to love you."

Emily started fussing over Sunny as soon as we walked inside. I had barely introduced them all to Sunny, before they all started talking to her, asking her questions, Emily giving her food.

"So, where are you from? I haven't seen you around before." Emily said.

"I arrived around here with the circus just over a week ago." Sunny replied.

"The circus? Cool! What do you do in that?" Quil asked.

"I'm can do trapeze. But I don't actually perform."

"Wow," Emily said, "How long have you been in the circus for?"

"Well my family has been with them for a long time. Since before I was born. I was born in the circus, so I've been with them for a long time."

Everyone continued asking her questions about her life in the circus for an hour or so. I could see that Sunny was getting tired by then, so we left when it got to 2pm; after they had drilled her with questions, and filled her with food. She left the house with a smile on her face.

"They loved you." I said.

"I suppose so."

"Did you like them?"

"They were very kind. I especially like Emily." She said.

"Well, I'll have to bring you back again soon."

"I'd like that."

"Um, where are we going now? Back to the clearing?" I asked. I had never actually found out where she stayed at night. I assumed she always stayed in the clearing, since she was always there when I arrived, but she had been talking about the circus that afternoon. It made me wonder where she stayed. With her family at the circus, or in the clearing.

"I'll just go back to the clearing, then I'll make my way back to the camp." She said.

"I'll come with you."

"It's okay. I can go by myself."

"You wanted me to meet your family though."

"Not today," She said, "Maybe tomorrow. You can come back to the clearing with me if you want, but I'll get to the camp by myself."

"Alright." I agreed.

I walked back to the clearing with Sunny, and we talked until it started getting dark. I insisted on walking back to the camp with Sunny, but she declined all my offers. She assured me that she would be fine. So, after promising that I would be back to see her the next day, I let her go back to her family.

_It's all the same._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _Your friends are your family._

**AN: Please review, and read my other stories.**


	5. Lesson 4: Help Is Always There

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Four: Help is always there.**

The next day, I went back to the clearing early. Sunny was there, as always. Today, when I arrived, it was raining. Sunny lay on her back in the grass, letting the rain fall on her. The grubby dress that she wore was soaked. I had been worried that when I arrived this morning she wouldn't be there, because of the rain, but she was. The rain didn't seem to bother her a bit.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, as I approached her. I didn't want her to get sick.

"No. I love the rain."

"So," I said, sitting down next to her on the wet grass, "Do I get to come to the camp today? Do I get to meet your family?"

"If that's what you really want."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Let's go." She stood up and pulled at the sopping dress, so that it didn't cling to her body.

I stood up and followed her into the trees.

The path that Sunny took me on looked like it had been made not that long ago. She probably did it herself.

"Did you make this path?" I asked.

"Yes. I was just wondering through here, the first day we arrived, and I found the clearing. I've been back everyday, so I guess I've worn in a path."

Eventually, Sunny stopped. I had been following her, analysing the way she walked. She looked completely comfortable, even in her soaking wet dress. Her bare feet moved over the path easily, hardly making a sound. I was so focused on her, that when she stopped, I almost crashed straight into her. I hadn't even realised what we had stopped in front of.

"This is it." Sunny said, gesturing to the scene laid out in front of us.

There were many colourful tents, small camp fires, and lots of people, animals, and various pieces of equipment. The tents were made of pieces of canvas that were stitched together, and people sat in groups out the front of them, chatting around their camp fires. It looked like an interesting place to be.

"Like it?" Sunny asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Its- wow. It's so cool."

A smile broke out across her beautiful face, and I laughed.

"Did you think I wouldn't like it?" I asked, putting my hands on either side of her face.

"I don't' know. It's just so different to your family's house."

"Sam and Emily's?"

"Yes. They're house is very different to here. Nothing is the same." She said.

"That doesn't matter. I want you to show me this stuff, Sunny. I want to know all about you."

"Come on then," She said, grabbing my hand, "I want you to meet my family now."

She dragged me by the hand over to a colourful patchwork tent. She greeted, and was greeted by many people on her way over there. People who walked with goats, people who carried children on their shoulders, people on horses, people who sat around fires, mending clothes.

"Raff?" She called, as she flipped the tent door open.

I looked around the tent. It was very basic. There were mats on the ground for sleeping on, and there were a few wooden trunks around, which looked like the housed people's belongings. A voice answered from under a pile of blankets on the floor.

"What is it, Sunny?"

"Raff, get up. I've brought a friend to meet you." Sunny said.

A young guy, maybe 18 or 19 years old slowly got up. He was tall, but not as tall as me, and he was pretty strong looking. He had dark tanned skin, and dark brown hair, almost black. It was messy.

"Raphael, this is my friend Embry." Sunny said.

I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Good to meet you." He said, shaking my hand with a smile.

"You too."

"Embry, this is my brother Raphael."

Wait, brother? They didn't look anything alike. I would have to ask her later.

"Do you know where Darius is, Raff?" Sunny asked.

"He's probably off with Maya somewhere. Maybe down at the creek?"

"Okay, thankyou. Come on, Embry. You have to meet the rest of my family."

She grabbed my hand again and pulled back outside, and through the camp.

"Is Raff really your brother?" I asked.

"He's part of my family."

"But not your brother?"

"What did I tell you yesterday, Embry? He's my friend. Friends are family. I've known him since I was tiny." She said, dropping my hand.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She reached for my hand again.

Down at the creek that Raphael had told us about was a small group of people. Three or four adults, sitting in a circle, around a fire, and two younger people, down by the water. Sunny took me to the people by the water first. One of them was a boy about my age, who looked like Sunny, and a little girl, who was darker. More like Raphael.

"This is my twin brother, Darius," Sunny said proudly, "And Maya is my little sister. She's Raff's sister too."

Sunny picked up Maya, and balanced her on her hip, while I shook hands with Darius, who looked like a guy version of Sunny.

"You two been swimming?" Darius asked.

"No," I laughed, "Sunny's just been lying in the rain."

Darius laughed as well, "She's always doing that."

"Darius, we're going now. I'm taking Embry to meet Papa." Sunny interrupted.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said, before Sunny dragged me away again.

She took me up to the group of adults who were sitting around the fire, a little way up the bank. There were two women, and two men.

"Ah, Sunny, what have you got to show me today?" The one of the men said. He was maybe 50 years old, with dark tanned skin, a wrinkled face, and long hair that was back in braids.

"A new friend. Papa, Sakoya, Ivor, Nhala, this is Embry. He's a good friend of mine." Sunny said.

"Welcome to our camp, Embry," The old man said, "Have a seat."

All the adults moved around, so that there was enough space for Sunny and I to sit down.

"This is my Papa, Embry. You can call him that. He's Raphael's father. And this is Ivor, Nhala, and Sakoya." Sunny said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"So you are Sunny's newest treasure." Ivor said. He was probably about ten years older than Sunny's Papa, with silvery black hair, a long beard, and a strong European accent.

"Um..."

"Sunny brings something new home everyday," Papa explained, "Yesterday, it was a perfectly round rock. Amazing."

Sunny smiled over at me serenely.

"I've had Embry for a whole week, Papa." She said.

"And I never heard about him?" Papa said, jovially.

"I wanted you to meet him."

"Well, he certainly is a fine young man." Nhala said.

Sakoya nodded in agreement. Sunny smiled again. I felt my heart expand.

Sunny's Papa was a very wise man. He shared his stories of Sunny amongst the circle around the fire all afternoon. Those two were very similar in some ways. Like the way that sometimes when they spoke, their eyes would close, as they got more and more involved in telling a story.

Sunny and I walked a little further down the creek later in the afternoon, so we could talk alone. Sunny sat on a big rock in the middle of the creek, and I sat on the bank, trailing a stick through the water.

"Papa isn't my father." Sunny said.

"I know. He's Raphael and Maya's."

"My father died a long time ago. So did my mother."

"I'm sorry, Sunny."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. I have a good family."

"I can see that. They must love you."

"They do," She said, "They were there to help Darius and me when we needed it."

"Did they know your parents?"

"No. Well, maybe they knew one another's names, but not personally. They were just there to help Darius and me when our parent's died."

"That was good of them."

"Yes. They took us in. It wasn't their job to take us in, but they did."

I nodded, so that she would keep talking. I wanted to know more.

"I'm glad it was them who took us in. They love us. I could have gone to anyone, and they could have looked after us, but Papa and Raff do the best job." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I could have gone and asked_ anyone_ for help. You're never alone. Help is always there."

"What exactly happened to your parents?" I asked.

"There was a fire in the camp years ago. It destroyed a lot of equipment, a few people and some of the animals died. My parents didn't get out in time."

I stood up, and moved towards her. I wanted to comfort her, even though she looked fine.

"Its okay, Embry. I got help. Everything's okay." She said. Still, I walked through the shallow creek and over to Sunny's rock, so that I could give her a hug.

"Thankyou, Embry. You know, you help too. You make me happy." She said.

_You're never alone._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _Help is always there._

**AN: Please review, and read my other stories.**


	6. Lesson 5: A Solution To Everything

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Five: There's a solution to everything.**

The first time I kissed Sunny was two months after I met her. We were in the clearing, and it was just after she told me that the circus would be leaving in another month. The kiss was amazing, but the situation we were in made it... wrong. It shouldn't have been like that.

"The circus is leaving soon, Em." Sunny said, as soon as I stepped into the clearing. She was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree; her long legs dangling towards the ground.

"How soon?" I demanded.

"A month." She said, jumping down, and landing lightly on her feet in the soft green grass. My heart almost stopped. I had no idea what to do. So I lurched forward, closing the gap between us, and crashed my lips to hers. My hands reached up to hold her face, and hands moved to, to rest on my chest. Finally, she pushed me away.

"It's a whole month, Embry. We can sort something out. We just have to go slow, remember. Make the month last." She said.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"The circus starts performing this weekend. After its done, we have to move on. That's how it works."

"Can't you stay? There has to be a way for you to stay."

"You're right," She said. "There has to be a way. There's a solution to everything. We just have to think."

We spent the entire day thinking. We contemplated different options, and what they would mean for each of us. I could join the circus, but then I would leave my pack behind, which I couldn't do. Sunny could stay here, but then she would have to leave her family, which she didn't want to do, and she would have nowhere to live. Our last option, which neither of said aloud was that we call everything off. We never see one another again, and we forget any of this ever happened. We both knew, though, that the last option wasn't possible. There was no way either of us could ignore the relationship we shared. The bond was too strong.

"I'll have to stay here." Sunny said.

"What about your family?"

"They- I have two families remember. I have my circus family and I have your family."

She was right. Over the past month, Sunny and I had spent a lot of time with the pack; she had become close with them. She didn't know what we were though. She didn't know that we were werewolves.

"You can't just leave your family." I said.

"You can't leave yours. And I wouldn't expect you to do that for me."

I sighed. She was right again. But I couldn't expect her to leave her family for me either. I knew that to explain why exactly it was that I couldn't leave; I would have to tell her the truth. I would have to tell her that I could turn into a gigantic wolf.

"Sunny. I have to tell you something. I need to explain to you why I can't leave here. It's not enough for you to tell me that I shouldn't have to leave my family, because neither should you. I want you to know that I love you, Sunny. And I want you to try and understand me here. Because I need to explain something about me that you don't know; and it's important." I said.

"What is it, Em?" She said, pulling me by the hand so that we sat on the grass facing each other.

"There are legends in our tribe, that aren't really legends at all. They're real, and they apply to me and my family. My brothers; Sam, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Seth. And even Leah. And I know that this is going to shock you. And you're going to be scared and I can understand if you don't want to see me again-"

"Embry, whatever you say to me doesn't matter, okay? I'll always want to see you again. Just tell me what you need to."

"I'm a werewolf, Sunny." I said.

Sunny dropped the hand that she held in between us, and her face went blank. She stared at be in disbelief, but when I didn't say anything, didn't laugh, didn't tell her I was joking, she grabbed my hand again.

"You're not lying are you?" She asked seriously.

"No. I wouldn't ever lie to you. And I need to explain everything so that you can understand why I can't just up and leave."

"Tell me."

"My brothers and I are connected. I can't just leave them. They're my pack, and we all need each other. We're a family, and you taught me that, Sunny. We share a mind, and we have powers. And there's something else really important that you should know, because it's about you." I said.

"What is it, Em?"

"There's this thing called imprinting. It's like love at first sight, but better. When a wolf imprints, it's like nothing else in the world matters. We fall in love with the person that we imprint on, and they're all that matters. And Sunny, I imprinted on you."

She squeezed my hand.

"You love me?" She asked.

"I love you so much."

"Wow."

I was silent. I stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going through her head.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"That I love you too."

Then she gasped, and clapped her hand to her mouth. Then she laughed.

"I've never said that before."

I leaned over and hugged her close to me. I kissed her soft blonde hair.

"Can you show me?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Show me the wolf."

I sighed and stood up. I wasn't really comfortable with her being around this side of me, but I walked into the trees to phase anyway. It was something she needed to see.

I came back in wolf form. And Sunny ran over to me, with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't scared at all, and that worried me a little bit, but I wagged my tail, I nudged her with my nose. She ran her hands through my grey fur and patted my head.

"It'll have to be me that leaves. I can't take you away from your pack, Em. And I can't pretend that this never happened. It doesn't work that way."

I nudged her with my hand, trying to show her that I was willing to compromise, to find a solution to our problem.

"No. This is the way to do it. I know it'll be hard to leave my family behind, but I'll see them again. They know that I need to be with you."

I licked her cheek.

"I knew we would find a solution." She said.

_There has to be a way._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _There's a solution to everything._

**AN: Please review, and read my other stories.**


	7. Lesson 6: A Home Is A Home

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Six: A home is a home.**

I went to see Sunny the next day. She was up in the tree, with a couple of planks of wood, a hammer, and a bag of nails.

"What are you doing, Sunny?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I'm building us a home."

"In the tree?"

"Of course. I've always wanted to live in a tree house."

"You said you're building _us_ a house..."

"No I didn't." She said.

"You did so. Sunny, get down from the tree, and come talk to me about this."

"I never said I was building us a _house_, Embry. Try to understand."

"Sunny, get down. You're not making sense."

"I'm making perfect sense," Sunny said, defiantly, "And I'm not getting down."

"Then I'm coming up."

"Fine."

So I climbed up the tree and perched myself in between two branches, opposite from Sunny.

"Sunny, what are you doing?" I asked, taking her free hand, the other held a hammer.

"Can't you understand, Embry? I thought I taught you how to understand."

"You want me to live with you..."

"Yes, but where? Where do I want you to live with me?"

"Right here?" I said, uncertain of what she meant.

"Yes! But I want a home for us. I'm making us a home. Just like Emily's."

"Emily's house is on the ground."

"No. Emily's home is on the ground. I want our home in this tree, in our clearing. I want a _home_ just like Emily's." She said, getting frustrated.

"Sure. We can do that."

"You don't understand do you? I want a _home_, just like Emily's where the whole family can come, and we can talk, and eat, and have fun. It will be just like Emily's."

"I still think we should build the house on the ground."

"Embry! A house and a home are two completely different things! A house is a house; a home is a home." Sunny said.

"You want a home like Emily's." I said.

"Yes," She squeezed my hand, "I want somewhere like Emily's because Emily's home is happy. The whole of your family can go there and be happy. Haven't you ever noticed that when you've been over there?"

I nodded slowly, "I guess I have."

"You have a good look next time we go there, Embry. Everyone feels like they're home their. They don't think it's their house, do they? But they know it's home."

_A house is a house._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _A home is a home._

**AN: Please review and read my other stories.**


	8. Lesson 7: People Can Always Be Found

**AN: Please Review, SM owns.**

**Lesson Seven: People can always be found.**

A month later, when it came time for the circus to leave, I went with Sunny to say goodbye to her family. We had been down there a fair bit in the last month, and I had gotten to know them well. Sunny had wanted to fit in as much time with her family as she could before they left, and she stayed.

She didn't cry when they said goodbye. I had never seen her cry.

"I know we'll meet again, little one." Papa said, hugging her.

"I know. I'll make sure of it. I'll find you again, but I have to stay with Embry. We need each other."

"I know that. I can understand. I'm glad you've got someone like him to look after you." He said. I swelled with pride. Hearing someone like Papa compliment you like that was an honour.

Raphael moved in next, "Goodbye little sister. I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you again." Sunny said.

Darius said goodbye next.

"You come and find me one day, Sunny." He said.

"I will. Goodbye Darius." Sunny hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Maya jumped on Sunny, and cried, refusing to let go. Darius pulled her off eventually, and gave her to Papa, who murmured reassurances in her ear.

"Goodbye everyone." Sunny said. She gave each of them one last hug, and then I was surprised when they all gave me a hug as well.

"You look after my little Sunny, Embry." Papa said.

"I will."

It was a slow walk back to the clearing. I walked in front, and Sunny trailed behind, but halfway through our walk, she ran up to me, grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Your Papa said that I had to look after you." I said.

"He's your Papa too. He's your family."

"Well, Papa said I had to look after you."

"You don't mind," She said, "I know you don't mind. You love me too much."

"I do love you."

"I love you too." She said, smiling.

The tree house came into view about ten minutes later. We had finished it about a week ago, with the help of the pack. It had only one room, which Sunny had filled. It had two mattresses, her wooden trunk, and a wooden crate to use as a table. Sunny had been so happy when we finished it.

"Look at our home, Embry!" She had said excitedly from the window of the room. I stood at the base of the tree, looking up at her.

"It's wonderful, Sunny."

We hadn't actually stayed a night there yet, at that point. Sunny had been staying at her camp until it was time for them to leave, and I had been either sleeping at my place, or at Sam and Emily's. We had struck up an arrangement with them, Sam and Emily, for how we would live in the tree house. Neither Sunny nor I had a job, and so we had no money. It was arranged that if I got a job, and could provide money for food at breakfast and lunch, then Sam and Emily would feed us at dinner time.

My mother wasn't happy that I was moving out. I had told her that I was going to move in at Sam and Emily's. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't really tell her that I was going to be moving into a handmade tree house with a girl who had run away from the circus. My mum gave me a job at the store, so Sunny and I would have a little money to live off. But since no-one but the pack knew about the tree house, we didn't have to pay for it. The house had been made from planks of wood that we found around the reservation, Sunny had borrowed a hammer and nails from her camp, and she had taken her belongings from her tent for us to use. And because it was built up a tree in the middle of the woods, no-one was about to stumble across it. We would just have to be careful. The only things that that left us to pay for was food, and occasionally clothes. We could use Sam and Emily's bathroom whenever we liked. Their house was only a 20 minute walk away. And if you were really desperate, you could just go in the bushes.

Tonight would be our first night sleeping in the tree house. I looked at my watch, as we lay on our mattresses. It was 10pm.

"Sunny?" I asked. I wanted to check she was okay. I knew she was awake, but she had been quiet for hours. She was usually so talkative.

"Yes?" Came her quiet reply.

"What are you thinking about? You haven't said anything in ages."

"My family."

"Which one?" I knew better to assume that she had only one. She considered my friends and family hers as well.

"My circus family."

"Do you miss them?"

"I will," She said, "But I'll see them again. People can always be found."

"I guess you're right."

"If you want to see someone again, then you can always find where they are. They can't hide if you really want them."

"I know you'll see them again, Sunny. I'll help you find them again one day."

"Just as long as you stay with me. I want to be with you always." She said.

"I'll stay with you."

"Goodnight, Em."

"Night, Sunny."

_I'll see them again._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _People can always be found._

**AN: Please review, and read my other stories.**


	9. Lesson 8: Revolve Around Us

**AN: Please Review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Eight: The world doesn't revolve around us.**

Sam and Emily tried to arrange for Sunny to go to school. She had never been before, but she seemed to know so much. I couldn't really see the point. If she went, she would be in her last year with me. And she would be behind everyone else. She knew how to read, but had trouble writing. I had a feeling that school wasn't the place for Sunny.

Seemed like she had the same idea too. The first time we tried to take her, me and the guys had to keep her in ours sights the whole time. That only lasted about an hour though, because when I left her with Quil for a class, he turned his back for one minute and she was gone. We found her later on, down at the beach. When I saw her, I told the rest of the guys to leave, so that I could talk to her alone.

"Hi, Em." Sunny said, as I approached.

"Where did you go today, Sunny?"

"I felt like going for a swim." She said innocently.

As I hugged her to me, I could feel that her clothes were still a little damp.

"You can't just leave like that, Sunny. I was worried."

"I go for swims all the time. You know that. It's never been a problem before." She said.

"I know. But this is different. I thought you were at school with me. Quil didn't know where you'd gotten to."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just that it's different when we go out places. When we're around other people. We have to be careful. People can't know that we're living like that in the woods."

"I know," She said, kissing my cheek, "Hey, I want to show you something. Maybe it will make you feel better."

She led me back to the tree house in our clearing.

"Look around," She said, "What do you see?"

"Our home." I said, careful not to offend her.

"That's because you know it's here."

"Alright..." I said, uncertainly.

"Let's play a game. Hide and seek. I'm hiding, you're seeking. Close your eyes."

I obeyed, and she kissed me quickly on the lips. I smiled.

"Count to 100." She said, and then I felt her move away.

I counted to 100, and then when I opened my eyes, she was nowhere to be seen. I looked behind trees, around the clearing, up in our tree house. I couldn't find her anywhere. I climbed back down to the ground and looked around me again. I was beginning to think that she had left the clearing and hidden somewhere else. Just when I was about to walk out of the clearing to go and find her, I heard her voice.

"Em." She called.

I looked around.

"Where are you?" I asked. I still couldn't see her.

"Up the tree behind you."

I turned around, and looked up to the branches of the trees, and there she was, sitting on one of the branches. She climbed down and ran over to me.

"You couldn't find me." She said.

"No. You're too good at hiding."

"No I'm not. I was in an easy spot. You just didn't look properly."

I was quiet.

"Human's don't look above them. Not very often anyway. They only look around themselves. It's selfish really. The world doesn't revolve around us." She said.

I pulled her to me and kissed her. I couldn't help it. She never ceased to amaze me. I loved her so much. Finally, she moved away from me, and laughed a little breathlessly.

_It's selfish really._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _The world doesn't revolve around us._

**AN: Please review, and read my other stories.**


	10. Lesson 9: We Can Have What We Want

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Nine: We can have what we want.**

I found myself falling more and more in love with Sunny every day. Life in the tree house had been fairly easy. We would eat breakfast, I would go to school, Sunny would wander, then I would go to work after school at the store. After that, we would meet at Sam and Emily's for dinner, then we could go back to tree house to relax; until I had to leave late at night sometimes for patrol.

Sunny and I had just arrived back at the tree house after dinner at Sam and Emily's. It was just beginning to rain, so I hurried up into the room. Sunny lingered down in the clearing.

"Come on, Sunny." I called down to her.

"I want to lay in the rain for a while."

"You'll get sick. You can't go to bed in wet clothes."

"I'll change. I won't get sick."

"Just come upstairs, Sunny. Let's go to bed."

"No," She said stubbornly, "Why don't you come down here?"

I sighed. She was making this difficult. I didn't want her to get sick, but I wanted to give her whatever she wanted. I climbed back down to the clearing. Sunny was already lying on the grass, with a smile on her face.

"Come lay with me Embry." She said.

I didn't do what she told me. I walked over to her, and scooped her up into my arms. She tried to climb down, but I was too strong.

"I wanted to be in the rain." She complained.

I had to give in. When she spoke like that to me, I couldn't deny her anything. I put her gently back on the ground, she flung her arms and legs out, making a kind of grass-angel. I lay next to her, and watched her.

"Thankyou, Em." She said.

"I love you Embry." Sunny said, as we climbed up into the tree house later on.

"I love you too. Now go get changed."

Sunny got changed, and so did I, then we climbed into our beds.

"Embry, I really do love you. I love you so much." She said, after a while.

"I love you too."

"Come here, Embry."

I sat up in my bed, and looked over at Sunny in hers.

"Over there?" I asked.

"Over here."

I brought my blanket over with me to her bed. She moved over, and lay down next to her, spreading my blanket over both of us.

"I love you, Embry." She said, for the third time tonight.

I kissed her gently, "I love you too."

"Do you want to know why I love you?" She asked.

I moved some of her hair out of her face, and nodded.

"You make me happy. You let me live how I like to. You haven't forced anything on me. You met my family. You let me meet yours. We built this home together. Do you have any idea how much that means to me?" She said.

I kissed her again, "I love you so much." I said.

"You've given me everything I wanted. You showed me that anything is possible. We can have whatever we want."

I hugged her close to me, "It makes me happy knowing that you're happy."

"It's because of you. Papa would be proud." She said.

She fell asleep in my arms. I wished we could stay like that forever. That we would never have to move. But when it got to early morning, I had to leave to go on patrol. I left Sunny with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

_Anything is possible._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _We can have whatever we want._

**AN: Please review, and read my other stories.**


	11. Lesson 10: Small Things Mean The World

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Ten: Small Things Can Mean The World.**

Sunny told me she was pregnant one year after we had met. We were on the beach. She was in the water, and I was sitting on the shore watching her.

"Come in, Em!" She called.

Of course, I did what she told me. How could I not? I wasn't wearing a shirt, so I just went straight in. I ran at her, and she ducked under the water, laughing. She came back up again, still laughing, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"What is it?"

We were both soaking wet from swimming, but I could tell that she was crying. She smiled though. I wiped the tears away as best I could, but they kept coming.

"Sunny, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

She laughed again, "Nothing's wrong. I'm happy." She said with a smile.

"Then tell me what it is."

She kissed my lips, and then moved back so she could look at my face.

"I'm pregnant, Em," She said, "Isn't that wonderful?"

I was speechless. I picked her up, and kissed her. She pulled away and laughed.

"It's wonderful, Sunny." I said, with a huge smile on my face.

"This is going to be great." She said, and then she wiped her eyes with a shaky laugh.

After our swim, we went back to the clearing. We sat; me leaning against the tree, and Sunny leaning against me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested them on her stomach.

"A baby is in there." Sunny said. I kissed the top of her head.

"I know."

"I can't wait to tell our family."

"They'll be so happy for you. Especially Emily."

"They should be happy for both of us," She said, "This is your baby too."

"This is going to be so special for us."

She twisted in my arms to face me, and planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"It will be special," She said, "Small things can mean the world."

_It will be special._ Those words have stayed with me forever. _Small things can mean the world._

**AN: Please review and read my other stories.**


	12. Lesson 11: Name's Are Important Things

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Lesson Eleven: Name's are important things.**

The bump between Sunny's hips grew more and more pronounced as the months passed. And as she grew bigger, she grew even more beautiful. She glowed. She looked golden. Always smiling, laughing, touching her rounded belly.

As it got closer and closer to the time when our baby would be born, Sunny and I spent hours trying to think of a name for our baby.

"It has to be something that when we look at them, we just know it." Sunny said.

"Huh?"

"We need to be able to look at our baby for the first time, and know what it's name is going to be, Em. This baby is going to have that name for their whole life. It has to stick. Name's are important things."

"I know they are," I said, as we sat under our tree, "This name has to be something special."

Our baby was born in September. Sunny didn't want to have the baby born in the hospital. And even though I wanted to give her anything she wanted, I ensured that a doctor would be present. I didn't want anything to go wrong. My friend Jacob knew a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen, and he arranged for him to help us birth the baby. Emily was also present. Dr. Cullen set up in our clearing, in the tree house.

Sunny screamed when the baby was on it's way out. I even cried. Because it hurt me to see her in pain. Emily held one of my hands, and with the other I held Sunny's. She squeezed my hand so hard that she broke a few of my fingers. I quickly pushed them back into place, so that when I healed, they would heal properly. I only hoped that Sunny would be okay.

When Carlisle cleaned up the baby, and wrapped it in a blanket, Sunny laughed. It made me feel so much better. Even though I could still see the tears on her face, I knew she would be okay.

"I love you so much, Sunny. You did amazing. I love you." I said, hugging her close to me.

"I love you too." She breathed.

Emily moved back so that Carlisle could give us the baby.

He put a small bundle in Sunny's and mine arms. A beautiful little face stared back up at us.

"You've got a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Congratulations." Carlisle said.

"She's so special." I said.

"I want you to name her, Em." Sunny whispered to me.

I had already chosen a name, if it was a girl or boy, it didn't matter. My idea was a good one, and one that I had been contemplating for a while. We would name her after what was one of Sunny's most favourite things in the world. Something that had been a part of my life; a part of my growing up. And something that had been present in many of my memories of Sunny.

"Rain."

_It has to stick. _Those words have stayed with me forever. _Name's are important things._

**AN: Please review, and read my other stories.**


	13. Epilogue

**AN: Please review. SM owns.**

**Epilogue.**

Sunny disappeared ten months later. The last time I saw her was when we were in the tree house. She told me that she was going for a walk. She told me that she loved me, that she loved Rain, and that she would be back later so that we could be at Sam and Emily's for dinner on time.

She didn't come back on time. I sat in the tree house waiting for her to come back, waiting with Rain, but she didn't come.

I took Rain to Sam and Emily's. I hoped she would come straight there since she was running late.

A call came about 30 minutes later. It was a police officer. He told me that Sunny had been hit by a car. I asked whether Sunny was okay. He said no. He said Sunny hadn't made it. He said that Sunny had died in an ambulance on the way to hospital.

I hardly spoke to anyone for months. I took Rain, and we lived in the tree house. The home that Sunny and I had built. I spent the months wondering how and why this had happened. How could someone like Sunny be killed by something as stupid as a car? Why had it happened to Sunny? I didn't wish this fate on anyone else, but why did it have to be my Sunny? The girl that I had met almost two years ago; the girl that I had loved more than anything was gone. And all thanks to a car.

I didn't see her body. They took it away. I wasn't sure I wanted to see it though. I didn't want to see her spilled blood, or her broken body. I couldn't imagine someone as strong and as amazing as Sunny being a broken and bloodied body.

Rain is four years old now. Nearly five; in September. We hardly even got to be a family. Sunny, Rain, and Embry. Only for ten months. She looks just like Sunny. And a little bit like me. She had skin a little lighter than mine, a little darker than Sunny's had been. Her face had mostly the same shape as mine, but she had Sunny's beautiful green eyes, and her dirty blonde hair.

I'm watching her playing just now. While I sit with the pack. I'm back with them now. After I had ignored them for the months after I lost Sunny, they had taken me straight back. They were helping me get back on track. Looking after Rain and me.

Sunny's family won't get to see her again, and I don't know how to contact them. If they ever come back here, I know I'll have to tell them. I know that I'll have to tell Papa, Raff, Darius, and Maya that she's gone. I don't know what Papa will do, when he finds out that our precious Sunny has left us. I don't know if he'll be disappointed in me. He told me to look after Sunny. But I didn't do it well enough.

The girl that smelled like sunshine. The girl that daydreamed. The girl who met and loved my family. The girl who collected treasures to give to her Papa. The girl who ran her hands through my fur when I came through the trees in my wolf form. The girl who built a tree house to be our home. The girl who said goodbye to her family to stay and live with me. The girl who I played hide and seek with after she skipped school. The girl who could let the rain wash over her as she lay in the grass. The girl who cried happy tears when she told me she was pregnant. The girl who let me name her child.

Sunny was so special. I knew Rain would be just the same.

And I hoped that one day, the circus would come back. I would take Rain there to meet Raff, and Darius, and Maya, and Papa. And Papa would tell me that he didn't blame me for what happened to Sunny. Because I had looked after her. The best that I could. And he would tell me that he was proud of Rain. And he would tell me that he was proud of me.

So I lost the girl that I loved. That I love. I still love her. I'll always love her.

_Go slow._

_You can understand anything._

_Friends are family._

_Help is always there._

_There's a solution to everything._

_A home is a home._

_People can always be found._

_The world doesn't revolve around us._

_We can have what we want._

_Small things can mean the world._

_Name's are important things._

**AN: Thankyou very much for reading. I would appreciate any reviews. Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel, so keep your eyes peeled. Please review, and read my other stories. **


	14. About a SEQUEL

**A quick author's note.**

*****

**You will be pleased to know, that I am writing a sequel to this story. It won't be about what most of you would think I would write this fic about. It will be a completely unexpected storyline. I'm writing the first chapter at the moment, and it will hopefully be posted later today, but if you put me on author alert, you should get an email as soon as it is created.**

*****

**Cheers, *H***


	15. URGENT

To my dear readers:

I hope you had a very merry Christmas, had a happy new year, and have so far enjoyed your break. I have enjoyed mine. Well, mostly. You see, I have a love-hate relationship with my computer. I love it, because it allows me to type my writing, to socialize, and to access the wonderful thing we call fan-fiction. I _hate_ it, because it is unreliable. Here's the deal. Over the Christmas break, my computer decided it should take a break also. A very long one, in fact. So long that I fear it won't return. Translation: MY COMPUTER CRASHED, TAKING ALL MY HARD WORK AND WRITING WITH IT, THUS SENDING ME INTO A STATE OF SHOCK, AND FOLLOWING THAT, A MAD FRENZY. I'm still recovering. So this is why I have not updated any of my stories since god knows when.

*

*

Therefore, I have developed a to-do list:

Copy all posted chapters into word documents for continuation.

Re-write all unposted chapters to the best of my ability.

Re-plan my upcoming stories.

And, as a special gift to you, write a special Christmas chapter of Get Some Grace!!!

Oh my God. Now I feel better. Just thinking about that.

Anywho.. This list will be swiftly completed. Starting with number four I think.

All I ask of you is that you stick by me, and kindly read and review my chapters. I appreciate all feedback. And, Get Some Grace fans, if you have any ideas for inclusion in the Christmas Special, PM me.

My sincere apologies for the delayed chapters,

Hannah

(That's right. My name is Hannah. Not just star-H-star)

*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*


End file.
